


Citrine & Carnelian

by Ashrocksit08



Category: Gravel To Tempo - Hayley Kiyoko (Music Video)
Genre: F/F, Hayley Kiyoko — Freeform, music video fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashrocksit08/pseuds/Ashrocksit08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake goes out on a whim to a gay club alone and meets a girl. They hit it off, the night ends with nothing happening, but it's hardly the last time they see one another. </p>
<p>Terrible summary, but it's late and I'm sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blake stands in a half daze watching the excitement around her, she feels detached from it , and every now and then shifts uncomfortably, more so when she realizes that feeling of detachment goes beyond the walls of ‘Tempo’. She had never been to a gay club before, and sure, she was 17 and technically shouldn’t have been to any clubs before, but she did a lot of things she probably shouldn’t do. Curiosity had brought her there, and if she was honest with herself a hope to find something, what, she didn’t exactly know, but she could feel a certain restlessness stirring inside of her that she couldn’t ignore for much longer. Her entire summer, and life really had been spent doing the same old shit; going to the same old parties and clubs with the same old people, and while she loved her friends, she knew there was more, and she knew there were things about her that she couldn’t tell them. 

She doesn’t know what she expects exactly at Tempo, for something to click maybe? But whatever it was she still felt plenty detached, and she was beginning to think why she’d expected for anything to be different here. 

Sure it was a bit of a culture shock, aside from the fact that she almost never went anywhere without her girls Jasmine, Angie, Sienna, and Olivia, she also had never seen this much...everything, there was so much to take in from guys in dresses to girls kissing other girls and boys kissing other boys just out in the open without a care in the world, she had to remind herself not to stare on more than one occasion tonight. It wasn’t that she had never seen gay people before, (even if their town was a relatively small one), it was just that she had never seen so much of it at once, and it was then that she was hit with something else...envy. 

The glass in her hand feels heavy as she stirs the tiny black straw around before she brings it to her lips. It was then when her eyes caught the blonde’s from across the dance floor that Blake stood on the outskirts of. She didn’t look away immediately, and neither did the mysterious blonde, which honestly was what she expected. Blake was used to being stared it, she was after all one of the desirables in her school, the ‘it’ girls, (whatever that meant) and when caught, people would avert their gaze, you would think that she and her friends were medusa walking down the halls. She knew why, of course. She and her friends could be vicious, more so Jasmine and Olivia, but she was typically complacent when some poor soul did something to catch her friends’ wrath, which she figured made her just as bad. 

This girl though, she actually smiles at Blake, and it is also her who breaks their eye contact when the song that had been playing changed to ‘Don’t Let Me Down’ By The Chainsmokers. Even from across the room, Blake could pinpoint the exact moment the blonde registers what the song is because her face lights up and her hands go over her head and her hips start moving side to side in time with the slow pace of the beat. She’s almost hypnotizing in her movements, to just herself or everyone else in the vicinity Blake doesn’t know. Hands still over her head, the girl snaps in syncopated rhythm as the song’s tempo picks up it’s pace before it enters it’s chorus, and for the second time that night, there it is. It’s that same envy Blake had felt earlier, the unabashed freedom was coming off of the girl in waves, looking at her it was as if she didn’t have a care in the world, that’s what Blake had come to Tempo to find,what was alluding her, that kind of freedom to just shed all her pretense and everything her life was outside of these walls, but so far she hadn’t experienced that freedom for herself, she was just watching it. 

Blake must have gotten caught up in her thoughts because the next thing she knows, the mysterious blonde is making her way over, still dancing, clearly this song was one of her favorites. 

When she’s in front of her, the girl leans in and says something to Blake, but she can’t make it out over the music. “What?” She yells loud enough over the music. The girl looks a bit sheepish for a split second before she leans into Blake’s personal space, lips close enough to her ear that Blake could feel her breath tickle her lobe, and the sensation causes a shiver to go down her spine. 

“I said do you want to dance?” The girl asks, pulling away in anticipation of Blake’s answer, and she hears herself answer back with a yes. 

The girl smiles and moves a little closer, and lets an arm drape over Blake’s shoulder and the other goes over head the way both had when the song first began. Blake took her cues from the girl in terms of the way she moved. She could dance, but this girl was a damn good dancer, her movements were all so fluid and somewhere towards the end of the song when the fog machines tucked in the corner came on, and the strobe lights overhead went crazy, just as manic as all of the bodies on the dance floor she realized that she was finally in it. She wasn’t just observing, she was apart of the atmosphere, she felt unabashed freedom wash over her in an awesome wave and didn’t want it to end, she thinks to herself, this was what bliss had to feel like.

But the song did end, and just like that there is no longer hands on her and the song that replaces what was now her new favorite wasn’t one she was all that into. 

“This song sucks, do you want to get a drink?” she asks Blake, and saying yes to this girl was quickly becoming an all too familiar pattern, but when the girl takes her hand and starts leading her towards one of the bars (there were two on either side of the dance floor) she can't find it in herself to care about it all that much. 

The girl leads Blake to the less crowded of the bars and she leans against it, waiting for the bartender to serve some of the other people who had come up before they had. “What would you like? Whatever was in here?” She asks Blake while taking the cup from her and putting it on the counter top because by now she was basically holding on to a cup of nearly melted ice. 

“Whatever you’re having.” She replies, it was what she would have said had she been flirting with a guy, figuring it wasn’t all that different. 

“You sure? You might not be able to handle it.” She says, a sort of half smile, half smirk hybrid appearing on her face. 

The competitive streak in Blake answers for her, “I can handle it, whatever it is.” 

“Okay.” The girl says, the expression on her face more of a full on smirk rather than a smile, and when the bartender comes up the girl holds her finger up, asking for one moment then turns her head to Blake, “You have to cover your ears.” 

“What?” 

“I’m serious, I want you to be surprised, cover your ears.” 

Blake would have argued more, but there was a bartender waiting so she obliged and the girl gives her order. 

“I’m Hayley.” Blake hears as the girl lowers her hands from her ears.

Hayley. She liked it, it fit her, she thinks, and it’s only then that she lets herself get a good look at the girl. 

She’s shorter than Blake is, and her hair was a sort of creamy blonde hair with dark roots that matched her dark eyebrows. Her hair alone screamed that she was kind of bold, but her clothes joined into the chorus, it wasn’t so much that they were over the top, (black skin tight pants, ripped at the right knee, and a black and gray cotton tee with an orange bandana around her neck that had sharpie writing all over it, the kind you wrote on people’s shirt before summer was over),there was just something about the way she wore them that made you just know it too was an extension of a personality Blake didn’t know much of yet, but her standing there was proof enough that she wouldn’t mind finding out. 

The bartender slides their drinks over, and Hayley pays before handing a drink over to Blake. 

“Blake.” She says, suddenly remembering she hadn’t introduced herself. 

“Is that how people say thank your around here?” 

Blake rolls her eyes, “No, thank you was coming next, I’m Blake and thank you.” 

“Okay, you’re welcome, Blake.” Hayley says while she holds her glass up, “To songs with sad lyrics that make excellent club bangers.” 

“To that.” Blake giggled and agrees before she takes a sip of whatever Hayley had ordered, she expects something strong, but that isn’t exactly what hit her pallet.  
“Ginger ale?” She asks confused. 

“I don’t drink. You asked for whatever I was having. I could get you something else if you want.” Hayley offers. 

“No, this is good. I like ginger ale.” Blake assures her and uses her free hand to muss her hair a bit. 

Hayley nods, then asks. “Good. So what are you looking for?” 

“I’m sorry?” 

“You came here alone, right?” Hayley doesn’t wait for an answer, it was more rhetorical than anything, that much had been obvious to her from the moment she noticed her standing around awkwardly. “Nobody comes to a club alone unless they’re looking for something, so I’m asking you, what are you looking for?” 

“You’re here alone too.” Blake countered, she actually wasn’t sure, she hadn’t bothered to notice if there were people standing around her who looked like they might have been with her or not, Hayley had caught her eye and hadn’t let go since. But she really didn’t want to answer her question mostly because she didn’t think she could express it in a way that wouldn’t make her seem like a crazy person or an apathetic teenager because while Hayley looked young, she had to be at least 18 to be in here, that or she had a fake as well, but she’d never seen this girl in school either. 

“I just moved here maybe a month and a half ago and I hadn’t checked out anything around here yet really so I decided to come out.” Hayley answers simply then she takes a sip from her ginger ale. Blake bit her bottom lip, still not giving up anything in the realm of an answer, “Why’d you move here of all places, sorry to break it to you, but this place kind of sucks.” 

“It’s not so bad, the people here don’t suck. Although they say thank you in the weirdest way…” Hayley says and smirks. 

“Oh my God, shut up!” Blake practically shrieks, blushing slightly and smiling fully. She could feel the phone in her pocket vibrate only faintly and she pulls it out, sees that she’d missed several calls and texts, the latest being from Sienna 

Liv is freaking out. Teddy drama, where R U?!

“Shit, I think I have to go.” She tells Hayley. Had it been a little earlier in the night, Blake probably would have not bothered, but it was getting late anyway and if by this time Olivia was still stressing over something that happened with her on again/off again boyfriend then she figured it was serious.  
“Everything okay?” Hayley asks,not wanting to see Blake go so soon, but hides the disappointment, it wasn’t like she could tell her to stay. 

“Yeah, it’s my friend it just looks like she needs me, but maybe I’ll see you around here again?” 

Already, Blake was thinking of excuses about where she’d spent her night to tell her friends, and leaves soon after, only exchanging a quick goodbye before she was multitasking heading out of the door with getting an uber. It wasn’t until she was inside the car that she gave any thought to Hayley’s parting words to her back at Tempo, ‘I hope you found what you were looking for tonight’, and while in a few minutes that would go by all too fast,and she would have to once again put on her mask and lie to her friends, Blake smiled faintly, because she thinks that she had, for a few minutes at least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who left comments and kudos, who doesn't like feedback, right? I hope you guys like this new chapter.

"Three years of kissing ass and finally we're on top, ladies." Olivia says all too gleefully as she applies a fresh coat of gloss on her lips. The way other people got a gleam in their eyes when they saw a baby or a puppy do something cute was the way Liv got a gleam in her eyes at the prospect of power. She had mentioned at some point this summer that she was thinking about going into politics, and to Blake it both made sense and sounded terrifying. 

It was their senior year, and Blake should probably be a little more excited about that, and there was a sense of accomplishment there in terms of her academics, but that was pretty much it, being popular when she thought about it didn't amount to much, hell she never even really wanted to be, her friends were her friends and she'd known all of the girls for years, their social status, at least on her part was not a consequence of any sort of scheming or any other bullshit you'd see on a early 2000's teen movie. 

Jasmine, Sienna, and Angie are congregated in the corner of the senior girls bathroom (which they now laid claim to rule over) on their phones, Instagram, she could probably guess. Blake leans against the sink, she feels the cool porcelain on her hip, but doesn't mind the sensation so she doesn't bother to pull her shirt down, she wore a crop top so she wasn't exactly surprised, really she's just waiting on the girls to finish up what she knew was going to be their morning ritual for the next nine months. It wasn't that she was above all of this, hardly, it was just something extremely underwhelming about the fact that even on the first day of school things seemed so damn routine, more and more, as Blake lay awake on her back in bed, pondering what the hell was going on with her, the more she could surmise that maybe she was so bored because she was in a box of her own creation, forged by thriving on meeting other people's expectations. 

"Senior year, hoorah." Blake all but deadpans and earns a giggle from Sienna, but an eye roll through the mirror from Olivia, who Blake gives a one two combo of a feeble shrug and faint smile. 

"Come on, aren't you even a little bit excited? It's our senior year! I've waited like 5 years for this." Sienna says as she walks the short distance over to Blake and swings Blake's hands from side to side, their friends' oblivious comment garnered a smile from everyone in the bathroom. It was near impossible for Sienna not to make them smile, they were all close, but Sienna had been Blake's best friend since she moved to town in the fourth grade. 

"We even have homeroom together." She says, brining the fact up like it was sweetening the pot, which it was, but that was beside the point. 

"But you don't have hot Mr. Curtis for a homeroom teacher like Liv and I do." Jasmine adds, finally putting her phone away just in time to perform the totally juvenile but still totally mandatory 'handshake' they all did, which wasn't so much of a handshake than it was the girls slapping the front and back side of their hands over the others and following it up with a flip of their hair.

"Ugh, you all suck. You bitches better pray there's some hotties in my homeroom to keep me company or you're going to hear me bitch about it everyday for the rest of the year." Angie groans.

"As opposed to hearing about how sexy these 'hotties' are all year?" Liv asks. 

"Well, it's the lesser of two evils.” Angie responds. 

“Speaking of evil, we should probably get out of here. There's like less than 10 minutes until the first bell and we haven't even hit our lockers yet." Jasmine adds. 

"When she's right, she's right." Blake said and pushes herself off of the sink, and leads the line of girls filing out of the restroom, off to rule the school for their final year.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not to brag or anything, but hands down, Blake had the best schedule out of her friends, she had not one, but 3 bullshit classes which required minimum effort to pass with flying colors, the sweetest of these hands down being fourth period, office aid. The job mostly consisted of greeting visitors and writing late slips and hall passes when they were needed, she would say it was like being the secretary, but this was way more cush than that. She had the class the year before, so she knew how things went, mostly it was a listen to the music, catch up on homework, or surf the internet period.

"Do you work here?" A voice asks Blake, whose head is down, her chestnut locks cascading over the side of her face as she scribbles down something akin to a schedule in her notebook, it was just the first day of school so as things picked up she would obviously have to make adjustments, but it never hurt to have the bare bones down. 

When Blake looks up she was met with the last face she expected to see in her school of all places, Hayley. "What are you--" She couldn't even get the sentence out, this was the first time she was seeing this girl up close and in decent light, and well she is not at all disappointed. That night, Blake had thought she was pretty, well that was the understatement, she thought she was a little more than pretty, she was afterall the only girl in the whole club who had managed to catch her eye, but now, standing right in front of her, Hayley was down right gorgeous, and the butterflies in her stomach and the weak in the knees feeling she’s currently experiencing is going to be a problem, at the current moment and in general. 

“I’m enrolled here.” Hayley says slowly, it’s obvious she herself is also processing the information, “What are the odds?” She said, all but gazing.

“I go here, I don’t work here, this is my office aid period.” Blake explained as coolly as possible and Hayley nods understanding, so they were both underaged in the club, the notion makes Hayley smirk, finally getting over the initial shock, this was a good thing after all, the beautiful girl she danced with at the club went to her school, and she had resigned that night that she’d probably never see her again, if not for a while. 

“Something we have in common.” Hayley offers, then follows up, remembering she was actually in the office for a reason. “So I have a problem. I managed to lose my schedule and I was wondering if I could get a new copy?” 

“Oh, right, yeah no problem. Just give me a sec.” Blake oriented herself away from Hayley and towards the computer set up at the front desk designated for the office aids. “Last name?” 

“Kiyoko. It’s K-I-Y--” 

“I think I can manage.” Blake says, a sly smile on her face, she’d hit enter by the time she’d cut the girl off, and found her name. “You think your name is hard to spell?” There was amusement in Blake’s voice. 

“Yeah, usually I have to for people, second nature now. And don’t get me started on pronunciations when it’s read out loud.” 

“Please, it’s so straightforward if you use your brain for like two seconds.” She hits print on the keyboard, but anything printed goes to one main printer in the office so it was in a queue, meaning Blake didn’t have to rush right over to it. Instead she takes a blank page out of her notebook and scribbles, writing down the name ‘Gruffudd’ “Try having my last name.” she says, “Pronounce this.” She challenged Hayley, who leans over the counter a little more in order to get a better look at the paper, ready to crush it with her challenge, but instead her eyebrows furrow, okay this was more of a challenge than she anticipated but she isn’t backing down either, silent for a few brief seconds and pronounces the name as ‘GRUFF-id’ and Blake giggles before giving a little tisk tisk. “And here I was hoping you’d surprise me.” Blake chides and bites down on her bottom lip briefly before she remembers Hayley’s schedule and that it’s probably printed by now so she walks the short distance to the printer which is in the middle of the office, then comes back, printed copy of the girl’s schedule in hand and she slides it over the counter to Hayley who takes it. 

“So, I took a peek, it looks like you have macroeconomics this period, Mr. Adler is pretty cool, so you won’t be in trouble for being late, especially not on day 1.” 

“Thanks.” Hayley says sincerely, but she has a more pressing matter that she cares about before she leaves, “How do you pronounce your last name? I’m dying to know over here.” 

Blake smirks again, “GRI-fith.” 

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?” Was Hayley’s amused response, she was never going to guess that one.  
“It’s Welsh.” Blake offered with a small shrug. 

“Well thank you, Blake GRI-fith.” Hayley says, putting extra emphasis on the pronunciation of the girl’s last name, and Blake’s heart beats just a little faster because Hayley remembered her name. 

“I guess I’ll see you around.” Almost reluctantly, Hayley turns and starts to make her way out of the front office. Would she stay if it were up to her? Most definitely, but it was probably a good idea not to skip on your first day at a new school. 

Just as her hand hits the door knob, Hayley hears a ‘wait’, and she turns around, tilting her head slightly as she sees Blake waving her back over. Curious, she follows the silent command and stands pretty much where she was before she took off, but it’s apparently not close enough for the darker haired girl because she leans in more, her voice just above a whisper. 

“I was wondering if maybe I could have your number?” Blake asks and Hayley wonders how it is that someone could all at once look so confident, but sound less than. In any case, it’s not something she has to think about, 

“Definitely, the universe has brought us together twice now, somebody up there wants us to know each other.” Hayley answers, hand out expectantly for Blake’s phone, which she gives Hayley, and it doesn’t escape the blonde how she looks around inconspicuously as if they were in the middle of a drug deal. 

“There.” Hayley declares when she’s done and puts the phone back in the palm of the girl’s hand, she thinks that maybe there’s a no cell phone policy she’s not yet privy to, so she lets the slight weirdness of Blake’s behavior slide. 

“Thanks. I’ll see you.” Blake gives a small wave, fighting back a smile as she watched Hayley’s retreating form, checking out her ass without meaning to.

How exactly she was going to see the girl in school without drawing the attention of her friends, she didn’t know, but she would figure it out, because one thing she’s pretty sure of is that she’s crushing on the new girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, life and what not, I'm going to try really hard to not let so much time go by before I get the next chapter up. 
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you for all the comments and feedback, I love hearing what you guys think of the story, seriously. 
> 
> I'm getting this up before I have my weekly meeting for my podcast, which by the way has 3 mini episodes out talking about Gravel to Tempo, Girls like Girls, and Cliff's edge if anybody wants to check that out you can listen here. http://www.gaymoviessuck.com/
> 
> anyway I say that to say it is not proof-read, but hopefully any errors I've made don't take you guys out of the story and I will go back and correct them when I have time. Thanks again for even bothering to read so I'm gonna shut up so you can do that.

“Have you heard about the new girl yet? Hadley or something.” Sienna asks Blake while her head hangs over the side of the mattress. They’re ‘studying’, which this early in the school year could still be a term open to loose interpretation; today studying consists of Sienna surfing the internet and Blake doodling absent mindedly while the music in her headphones played softly in her ears so she could hear her best friend should they decide to speak to one another, and hear Sienna she did. At the mention of ‘new girl’ Blake’s pencil stills and she pushes the headphones off of her ears, full attention to the blonde, “Uh...I think I met her, yeah. Hayley.” She can’t help but correct Sienna, though she tries to say it with an air of casualness she’s not even sure she pulls off so she adds. “She came by during my office aid period, she needed another copy of her schedule, why?” 

“I don’t know, some people in school have been talking about her. Do you know that gay girl Megan who had a crush on Jasmine freshman year? She posted this thing on Facebook from Hadley’s---” 

“Hayley’s” Blake corrects her. 

“Yeah, am I not saying that?” She asks seriously, and cranes her head to look at Blake before continuing. “Anyway her Youtube page, she’s like a musician and a little bit Youtube famous, she has like a ton of followers and views and junk. I think she’s a lesbian.” 

“Why do you think she’s a lesbian? Did Megan say something or…?” Blake asks, and she realizes she’s been holding on to her pencil extra tight the entire time since Sienna brought the blonde up, and her heart was beating faster than normal.

“No, I’m looking at a video for one of her songs, and it’s super gay. Plus it’s called Girls like Girls so…”

“Let me see.” Blake tries not to sound too interested, Sienna came off like kind of an airhead, but she had profound moments of intuitiveness at the most unexpected times and she hardly wants this to be one of those times. 

Wordlessly, Sienna sits up and crawls up to the headboard, mimicking Blake’s position next to her BFF, back against it and she rips the headphone jack out of her phone so they can both listen. Blake doesn’t really know what to expect from Hayley’s singing voice, she was still processing the fact that she sings, and not just like in the showers, but she only needs to hear a few words to be absolutely hooked. Luckily, Hayley herself doesn’t seem to actually be in the video, which means she can have some semblance of chill, at least on the outside. What she wants to do is rip the phone out of Sienna’s hand and consume everything this newly discovered Youtube has to offer, but what she does instead is reaches out and pauses the video. “Got it.” 

“See? Gay. Olivia’s gonna be so pissed tomorrow, I’m calling it right now.” Sienna predicts while she leans over to her nightstand and grabs a stick of gum, popping it in her mouth.  
“What? Come on she can’t care that she’s a lesbian, that would be crazy right?” 

Sienna shoots Blake an incredulous look Blake’s way, she was acting a little weird, but she didn’t put any thought into it beyond that. “I mean because if the attention’s on that girl it means the attention isn’t on her. I told you, everybody’s talking about it. Come on, nothing happens here, this kind of cool right?”

“Kind of.” Blake agrees, of course in the most non-committal way possible one could when the cool, gorgeous girl you are secretly into is also insanely talented.

\-----

Blake: So… you’re famous

Blake hadn’t stuck around too much longer at Sienna’s place, she was so distracted that she couldn’t even fake study, if everyone in school knew that Hayley was gay then they would assume that she was too, which she obviously couldn’t let happen, and there was that little annoying issue of having a crush that truly was both heaven and hell all at once, especially in her case. She was even distracted at dinner, on her way home from Sienna’s, Blake found a silver lining; she had been looking for a reason to text Hayley. The day she gave the blonde her number, Hayley shot her a text so she could have her number, but she couldn’t really text then, and when she could, everything she wrote seemed stupid so she never hit ‘send’ on any of them. 

Hayley: Are you asking me or telling me?  
Hayley: Either way my response is no  
Blake: So did I dream I saw YOUR music video on YOUR youtube page?  
Hayley: Idk do you dream about me often?  
Blake: I think I hate you  
Hayley: Beyonce, Taylor Swift, Halsey. They are famous. I’m just a musician with a decent amount of people who like what I do  
Blake: She’s modest  
Hayley: She was starting to think you were ghosting her  
Blake: I wasn’t. I was just a little busy I wouldn’t do that to you  
Hayley: Noted

Blake bites her bottom lip as she types out her next message and re-types it a few times, every time a different variation of the same sentiment until finally just bit the bullet and hit send.  
Blake: I’m free now… 

\-----

Since Hayley is still fairly new in town, it’s Blake who chooses where they meet. She doesn’t know why exactly she chooses the playground, but it probably has something to do with the fact that nobody was school would be there that late at night, or anybody for that matter. She arrives first, and takes a seat on one of the swings, waiting for the blonde to arrive. It was still fairly September so the night is one of those balmy summer ones that would be replaces with cool autumn nights. She’s wearing a blue and white horizontal striped shirt and jean shorts that stopped mid thigh, something casual but should be effective in the attraction department. Blake had flirting down to a science about 7th grade, and that’s what it was always about as exciting as until now, until Hayley. Thinking about it, Blae shakes her head with a small chuckle to herself because she’s got it bad and it was trouble no doubt, but it was hands down the most enticing trouble she’d encountered in a long while. 

“This is an eclectic location.” Hayley said as she approaches. She’s dressed simply in a plain white tee shirt, gray sweatpants and bright highlighter yellow Nikes on, and Blake can’t fathom how someone could possibly look so good dressed so casually. She would say that Hayley one upped her at her own fashion game, but she looks so effortlessly beautiful that it’s obvious she isn’t even trying to. “Why the park?” 

Of course it’s the first question she asks, and of course Blake doesn’t have an answer for her, or at least one that doesn’t make her sound like a total bitch or coward so she just shrugs as the blonde is close enough to see the small action, even in the dark, stalling to think of a proper answer. “I haven’t been in a while, and it’s quiet.” It isn’t a lie so she’s satisfied, and Hayley seems to be too. 

She moves behind Blake and puts her hands on the chain, right above where Blake has hers resting, their hands barely graze, but the feeling sends butterflies ripping through both their stomachs. “I’m gonna push you okay? Hold on.” Hayley instructs and they fall into a silence that surprisingly isn’t awkward, still Blake breaks it after a few seconds, “Your music’s really good, how long have you been...Hayley Kiyoko I guess?” 

“Oh you know, all my life. But I’ve been doing music seriously for about 3 years, starting picking up some traction with it a little less than two years ago.” 

“So is it like what you want to do with your life, what you want to be?”

“Mhm…” Hayley muses and an almost dreamy tone registers to Blake, “I want to do it all, singing, dancing, acting. I want to live the Biggie lifestyle you know? Sky’s the limit. What about you? What do you want to be?” 

“Happy.” The word slips out of Blake’s mouth instantly, the kind of honesty that refused to even have the possibility of being unheard by someone, anyone. 

Hayley held on to the chains again, stopping Blake’s swinging and she went around, standing in front of her and looked into almond shaped blue eyes. “Solid answer.” She says without a hint of mocking to be found. Blake, like most things has no clue what she actually wants to be. She knows what she’s good at, what’s expected of her, and even what other people thinks she could be, but want? Well that was still up in the air. 

“I think it’s really cool, your music thing, that you’re going for it so young, and I can only name like 2 other lesbian singers, 3 if you count Tegan & Sara separately.” 

“I really hope there’s more than that, but I’m not gay.” 

Blake practically sputters and her eyes go as wide as saucers, God if she had been flirting with a straight girl, that would be...she’d been flirting to a stranger who was a girl which meant someone she barely knew, knew her secret. Hayley must pick up on the panic because she follows her statement up with “Chill. I’m bisexual. Are you okay? You looked like you were about to have a panic attack or something.” 

Instead of answering, Blake just nods, “But you do like girls?” 

“What do you think?” She giggles and nudges Blake’s knee with her own, that elicits a smile from Blake which in turn washes a feeling of relief over Hayley for some reason. 

“So I’m guessing you’re a lesbian?” Hayley asks though she figures she doesn’t really have to considering bisexuality seemed to not have occurred to her and she was obviously not straight.

“Pretty much, yeah.” It’s the first time Blake actually admits that out loud to anyone and it feels…good but also strange so she steers the conversation away from their sexualities, she knew all she needed to know in that regard. 

“So what was your favorite on the playground. Let me guess…” Blake tilts her head, “The…” She taps her chin with her index finger pretending she’s in deep thought. “The monkey bars.” 

“Nope.” Hayley laughs, “The first time I tried to go on the monkey bars I charged it, and completely missed the bar and fell flat on my face. My nose was bleeding all over the place.” 

“That sounds awful.” Blake says , but it’s in between fits of laughter, “I am so sorry, that is so funny.” 

Hayley is laughing too, “It’s okay, it’s a little funny. But a year later I tried again and totally conquered. It’s still not my favorite though, that honor goes to the slide.” She says and backs away before taking off into a full on sprint to the slide in the center of the playground. Blake follows her and by the time she’s there Hayley is already at the top and slides down, hands crossed over her chest as if she was a mummy. The ride down is entirely too short and she nearly hits her head on the bottom but she doesn’t care, totally worth it. 

Blake stands over her and Hayley has to stop herself from saying something cheesy like she found her favorite star in the sky tonight.

“You’re kind of a goober, huh?” Blake says and holds a perfectly manicured hand out to Hayley. “Come on, let me help you up.” 

“No way, it’s comfortable down here, the sand’s great.” Hayley takes her hand, but doesn’t make a move to get up, but instead pulls her down and Blake, caught off guard goes down, crashing against the object of her affection, and doesn’t have a chance to brace her fall so all of her weight lands on top of Hayley with an ‘oomph’ coming from both of them. 

“Okay so that wasn’t my best idea.” Hayley admits, sitting up on one elbow, and she moves the hair that fell over Blake’s face away and tucks it behind her ear as she asks, “Are you okay?” 

Blake sucks in a breath, feeling Hayley’s hand brush against her face, was she okay? She doesn’t know and couldn’t possibly care because it occurs to her that she’s on top of Hayley right now, basically straddling her and neither of them were making a move to change that. 

“Never better.” Hayley said, her voice softer but not quite a whisper. Blake is painfully aware that she’s still cupping her face, and when Hayley’s thumb strokes her cheek it feels like the world around them has slowed down. Haley’s eyes scan over the faint freckles she can make out with the illumination of the moonlight, blue eyes that shined with something she couldn’t quite decipher, eyebrows thick and dangerously close to being this side of busy but compliment her so well, and lips, God those lips, her thumb was itching to run over them. 

Blake was transfixed by brown eyes as if Hayley had some sort of spell on her, she was painfully pretty, attraction seemed like an understatement. She wanted to kiss every part of the face that was so close to her own. She bit down on her bottom lip,imagining the path her lips would take across that face, and as her eyes settled on her lips she couldn’t think of a single reason why she wasn’t and leaned in, slowly (still not quite brave enough to charge it the way Hayley did with those monkey bars) giving the girl below her a chance to back out if she wanted to, but her descent was uninterrupted, and the destination…

Blake doesn’t initially kiss Hayley at first so much as she sort of grazes her lips against the girl’s. When she feels no protests, she pressed them against Hayley’s who does the same and Blake hopes Hayley doesn’t feel her tremble a little. She does, and her response is to abandon propping herself up with her elbow, letting her head fall back (sand be damned) and wraps her arm around Blake’s waist, and claims her mouth. They both lose themselves in their kissing, shyness dissipating from both parties the longer they kept at it as lips meet lips and tongue meets tongue until the need for proper oxygen intake interrupts. 

“Wow.” Blake breathes out and Hayley agrees, 

“Yeah, nothing is definitely ever going to top the slide for me now.” She grins in a way that makes Blake melt unabashedly before she reclaims the lips she’d wanted to know since their night at Tempo.


End file.
